


Denial

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : Poor Vegeta denies Goku's love for him at a party when he kisses Goku back after he kisses him.Then he makes everyone think that Goku tried to rape him.After this,Goku is forced to leave C.C and no one wants to see his face again for something that wasn't his fault.After Goku leaves,Vegeta shuts everyone out till he has the guts to confront him a few minutes after.Instead of forgiveness,he gets an angry Goku's harsh words.After ITing away,Vegeta panics and tells the truth to everyone one week later and finally decides to find him with the help of everyone else.But...they should've started earlier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ.Lord Akira Toriyama does

A/N : I won't be able to update too often because of school and other and stuff

XXX

"A-AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

The ear wrecking scream echoed throughout the entire structure of Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta!?Vegeta!?What's wrong?!What happened!?" a blue haired woman,in a fine,red-dyed silk dress made by the finest person on Earth.

"K-KAKAROT!!HE FORCED HIMSELF ON ME!!HE-HE TRIED TO KISS ME AND TAKE ME!!"

"W-what!?GOKU ARE YOU SICK?!IS THIS TRUE VEGETA!?" Bulma screeches,getting a yes from Veegta and a no from Goku simultaneously.

She shot daggers a Goku.

"GET OUT!!NOW GOKU!!"

"I can't believe we're friends..."

"..."

"I thought you were my husband,Goku!!MY LOVER!!"

"Mom was right all along...Dad IS horrible..."

All these responses reached Goku's ears,analyzing them all,one bit by one.He was heartbroken.His children looked up to him,and now they believe their mother's words about him from before.His friends thought he was sick.Mentally and physically.

All he had done was kiss him!And after pulling back,shocked at what he had done,Vegeta pulled him back into a dominating,fiery kiss!Nothing wrong,right...?Wrong.

He felt betrayed by Vegeta and everyone.Disappointment in Vegeta for what he had  made everyone thought he was.Anger towards the Prince.ANYTHING.EVERY EMOTION EXCEPT POSITIVE EMOTIONS,HE FELT TOWARDS THE PRINCE!!

So,he simply walked...away.There was no use in trying to argue now that Vegeta had put the consequences of their actions on HIM.

He didn't know what happened after that because he jus remembered waking up in a soft,silk made bed with bandages covering almost his entire being.

"So you're awake now...," he heard a voice say from next to him,as he felt the bed being pressed down,someone sat down he assumed.

XXX

Vegeta's P,O,V

He left just now...

What the fuck did I just do?!

He was the ONE AND ONLY light in my life.

I wanted to be loved this whole time.

And when I almost had love in my grasps...What did I do?

I threw it away...denying it...

Just because of my STUPID.GOD.DAMN.FUCKING.PRIDE!!

I could have had him...my true...soulmate...

I rush up the stairs,my footsteps heard throughout the room I was just in.I run to my room at a speed no one else but Kakarot can match.I slam that FUCKING door shut,locking it.

After a minute of being sprawled over my bed,tears demanding to pour out of my eyes,I hear footsteps at my door.

It's that bitch...,"Vegeta?Are you alright?" She asks,concern audible in her words.

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

That was all I said...and then she left...

I turn to the clock at my bedside table,watching as eight minutes go by till I finally recover my courage to face Kakarot...

This is horrible...

Even trying to think of his name makes me feel like I am being blasted through the heart by none other than Kakarot,empty of any emotion,wishing I at least had some...

I pinpoint his Ki as I run out to my balcony,taking to the air.He is still fine.The only difference is...his aura!?It-It is surrounded b-by so much darkness...I should hurry.NOW.

XXX 

3rd P.O.V

Vegeta,far more worse than depressed,is rushing through the air at speeds even he didn't know he had.

Upon arrival,he tries goes stealth mode,trying his best not to be discovered.But,it wasn't enough.

"Fuck off,Vegeta," were the words said to him,that made him know something was very,very wrong with the younger Saiyan,those were the words that told him he had done something horribly wrong.

"Kakarot forgive me.Ple-"

"No"

"I was just covering for us Kak-"

"For yourself"

"I didn-"

"Selfsih asshole.Are you deaf cause I said FUCK OFF!!"

"I will confe-"

"It is too late"

"I bet you it isn't!"

"I bet you by the time you win that bet,I wouldn't exist anymore and you will be rotting in Hell"

"Kakarot,NO!"

"Your fault"

"Bu-"

"NO VEGETA!!YOU WERE NOT COVERING UP FOR US,BUT FOR YOURSELF!!I LOVED YOU!TRUSTED YOU!!SPARED YOU AND BEFRIENDED YOU!!AND WHAT DO I GET IN THE END?!BETRAYAL!!DOWN RIGHT FUCKING BETRAYAL!!EVERYONE ELSE HAD THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU A FUCKING SELFISH BASTARD ALL THESE YEARS!!I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT VEGETA!!YOU HEAR ME!?I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!"

"I AM NOT!!I SAID I DID IT FOR US DIDN'T I?!"

Goku simply growls and starts again as a few tears slowly creep down his face,"But I know you don't mean that.Let me say it AGAIN.Not for us.For you.For you and you only.You don't care about me that much.You are more worried about what everyone thinks about you. You are SELFISH!And I finally realize that it's not worth it! If you still won't accept our love, then I'll move on. It's not worth it!"

Suddenly,he disappears as Vegeta falls to his knees,thinking about all of it,digesting every word Goku had said and analyzing it thoroughly.

'Had he really meant what he said?Probably.And had I really meant what I said...?No...I didn't mean it...I am horrible...First,I make him look like a deceiving moron,then I make him think I am selfish,now I make him...c-cry?!' Vegeta thought,angered at himself.

'I bet all the Saiyans in the otherworld that know what is going on right now are disappointed as fuck...Father is probably even face palming himself for what I have become...not a warrior...a weakling who rejects strength and needs...But then again,I probably deserve it' 

Vegeta chuckled as a mental image of his father slamming his face against a rock appeared in his mind.

Suddenly,it started to rain...

"How ironic...The sky wants to cry with me too..."

XXX

[Stashed Memory Scenes]

Goku's P.O.V

I appear at my old,childhood home,and slowly and steadily walk inside just before it started raining and I stopped crying.

I don't mind the insects,rats,or spiders creeping along the place...Besides,I can just blast them all to Hell which...I already did :/

I look around the place.The floor is getting really dusty,filled with spider webs,and is very weak right now,helping me make at least several sounds in this silent hill (Catch that ;] ).

"Burrr...I hate having sedatephobia...The fuck did I just say...?" I whisper to no one in particular as a chill runs down my spine.

Looking to the right of the doorway,I see my old bed that has been chewed up by rodents and bugs.It is missing several big chunks of itself.The color is fading too and so is my memories.

The window that used to be next to there still looks fine but the wood holding it's frame isn't doing so well...

Off into the top left hand corner of the hut,there are the drawers I used to have my things in,followed by the pillow on top of it which held my precious four star dragon ball.The royal purple has transformed into a sort of like...rotting old yellow...?I guess?

The middle of the room holds the same homemade wooden table which I used to eat at...Memories...

I walked over the the bottom left corner of the room,next to the doorway and sat as far as I could into corner and curling myself into a ball...Then,I fell asleep,my eyes drooping so low I couldn't do anything about it.

\---

Suddenly,in my sleep I pick up the sound of...footsteps?

"Kakarot..." I hear a husky,rough voice whisper slowly into my ear.Sudden realization struck me immediately.It was Vegeta!But what was the asshole doing here?!

He repeats my name again,then adds a dark chuckle followed by,"You're mine now...There is.No.ONE.AROUND!!" and then it ended with dark,maniacal laughter.

As he stops,I can already feel that fucking smirk on his face.I want to beat him up so badly.I will show him that he can't have me!Not anymore!

I attempt to wake myself up but to no avail.Shit!

Suddenly...

XXX

Alright!End of chapter!I will be back with the next one as soon as possible!Sorry this chapter was so short!Have fun with the cliffhanger though XD Also,flames accepted since I am a newbie and pretty horrible at creating a plot.Don't waste that fire just yet!SEEYA!!HOPE YOU DIDN'T CRY (Seriously,because since I am horrible at this stuff,you probably won't cry :/)

??? : People who cry reading this story are weak.Cry at another story and stop wasting your body fluids

Me : Shut up how'd you get here?!

??? : ...


End file.
